Digimon: The New Generation
by ratchetman
Summary: The digidestined have all grown up, and though their travels in the digital world are over, there are new perils and it will be up to a new generation of digidestined to keep up the good fight, discontinued
1. The Next Generation

Digimon: The Next Generation

Taichi Kamiya paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room while an uncannily properly placed "These Times are a' Changin" was playing on the speakers and Bob Dylan began singing "What you can't understand is your sons and your daughters are beyond your command". The line made him stop in his track and once again thousands of questions began racing through his head pertaining to his unborn child, "Will I be a good Dad?" "Will my kid like me?" "Will Candice still love me?" Candice was of course the child's mother, a very beautiful slender (not so slender recently) blonde haired woman.

Tai had met her in this very hospital, he had come in to admit his old friend Joe Kido after a very unsuccessful attempt at a bachelor party prank he and his best friend Matt had pulled on their soon to be married frame-wearing friend. As a joke Tai and Matt had gotten Joe really sauced up on Tequila at a downtown dive bar and without him noticing placed a large ball and chain with the words Mimi spray painted across the surface. What they hadn't planned on was that Joe would gain immense strength after drinking late into the night and when he was ready to leave gave his leg a mighty swing sending the steel ball further than his leg and almost breaking his ankle. Matt, Tai and their other companion Izzy had to rush Joe to the hospital before his wedding in 7 hours. They fixed up Joe's leg with a cast and a couple of crutches and while Tai waited for his friend to get patched up he saw walking across the waiting room a young nurse making her way out of nurse's station. He walked up to her with the intent to smooth talk her into a one-night play and instead found himself tongue tied and smitten. After a feeble attempt to invite her to have a cup of coffee the two of them found themselves talking for hours when Tai realized that he was going to be late as one of Joe's men of honor, he requested Candice's attendance at the wedding and wouldn't take no for an answer. The two of them showed up together well late into the ceremony because they had to find Candice something suitable to wear and from the way people watched them walk to the front of the chapel, you would have thought their procession was the main event. Ever since then Tai and Candice had lived in his small one bedroom apartment in Odaiba.

She and Tai had been together for almost 4 years now, but were not married, not yet anyways. Tai touched the felt box that sat in his pocket and his mind began to clear again. "So you think you can really be a Dad?" A familiar voice and a familiar smack on the back that followed indicated that Tai's best friend Matt and child's future Godfather had finally arrived. "I have no idea" Tai managed to squeak out finally. He ran his hands through his short brown hair. "This is such a huge…..thing you know?" Sora, another one of Tai's closest friends and Matt's fiancé gripped Tai's hand and gave it a great squeeze "You and Candice are going to be just fine" she said. "I know you will be"

"Thanks Sora" Tai said. "Is everyone else on their way?" She nodded. "I called your parents, Davis, the Kido's, Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and your sister and TK should be here already. As if on cue Tai's 19 year old sister Kari came sprinting up the stairs with her boyfriend and Matt's little brother TK. "TK move your butt already" the short haired brunette yelled down the stairwell behind her. "There was an elevator! Why did we have to take the stairs?" "Oh quit whining TK" Kari snapped back at him, she didn't normally treat TK like this but her niece and godchild was about to be born and she was probably just as nervous as anyone else. "TAI!!!!" She flung her arms around her big brother and hugged him as if she would never see him again. "I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Kari, I'm really glad you're hear" "I wouldn't miss it for the world, now what room is Candice in?" "She's in 406 but I don't think the baby is going to-" A doctor came rushing out of the hallway and right up to Tai, Mr. Kamiya the baby is about to be born are you ready to go in there?" He wasn't not in the least was he prepared for what was about to happen but he nodded and along with Kari and Matt followed the doctor into the hospital room where his family was about to be made.

19 hours later Tai paced back and forth once again across the hospital floor, but this time with a healthy baby boy in his arms, his son had been born about 5 hours ago and had absolutely exhausted his mother and despite her protests Tai took his child from Candice's arms and let her finally get some sleep. They still hadn't named the small boy yet. "Baby, can I see him again" Candice called weakly from her bed, Tai hesitated but knew that it would be worse not to give a mother her child, he placed his son in her arms and knelt down besides the bed stroking her hair and staring into the deep brown eyes of the small baby. Candice began to cry as she looked from her baby to her boyfriend. "We're a family Tai can you believe it?" Tai took a big gulp of air and placed himself on one knee, "We're not a family yet Candice" He looked as her eyes welled up with more tears, "Maybe this is not the best time, I don't want to dehydrate her" he thought but he knew it was now or never. Before he even had to say the words she was already nodding her head to tell him no matter how he asked her she would be his wife, and they would be a traditional family and together would raise their son Kenji.


	2. And so it Begins

The New Generation: And so it Begins

"Kenji Kamiya I swear if you do not get your butt out of bed and downstairs right now there will be no television for a month."

Hearing his mom's words shake the walls of the house Kenji Kamiya rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair. He walked up to the mirror scratched the newly developing stubble on his face and checked to see if he was finally growing some chest hair like an adult. Disappointed he pulled on a pair of jeans and up a flannel shirt over his wife-beater t-shirt. He made his way down the stairs as his younger brother and sister sprinted past him back up the stairs full of chocolate milk and maple syrup. "Kenji! Kenji! Kenji!" they both shouted in unison "Momma is maaaaaddddd!"

"Yeah I got that now move thing 1 and thing 2" He pushed the twins aside and kept walking downstairs, already knowing that the Thing 1 and Thing 2 was going to have repercussions, the twins you see were pure evil. As if on cue they both shouted "MOMMA!!! KENJI IS SPEAKING PROFANELY!!!!"

"KENJI KITCHEN NOW!!!!" as a principle Kenji wasn't even going to argue because he cursed at home enough that his mom would never believe him. As he climbed down the stairs he saw two familiar figures sitting at the table the first one he saw, the first one everyone saw was his best friend of all his 14 years Ed Kido, who everyone at school had so kindly nicknamed Beast which Kenji always thought was dumb Ed doesn't take as along to say. Ed was about a year older than Kenji and his parents Joe and Mimi had been good friends of Kenji's, ever since Kenji was 6 he and Ed had played football together, except for the one year of middle school when Kenji had already moved on to High School. Ed was by no means fat, quite the opposite, he was about 6-5 and at least 200 pounds of pure muscle, and for a 15 year old high school student that was impressive. He already played on the Odaiba Varsity football team as the Blind Side Offensive Tackle, when they were younger Ed had well protected Kenji who had always been the Quarterback from any Linebacker or Defensive End who tried to catch Kenji off guard while sitting in the pocket. Ed was fast, strong and loved to hit, but did not like to hurt people which made him perfect for the Offensive line. He was dressed in his traditional garnet and gold Varsity Football Jersey which he wore just about every day.

Sitting across from him was the strawberry blonde knockout Elone Ishida the daughter of Yamato and Sora some of his Dad's best friends. Kenji had no attraction to Elone mostly because she was his second cousin and that was weird, but there was no way you could ignore that she was probably the best looking girl at school, and unlike the uppity cheerleaders who attended his football games she could think and speak for herself. She never let her beauty act as her most intriguing feature, point in case she still had yet to turn 14 but was already in the same grade as Kenji, skipping ahead a grade when they were in Elementary school.

Elone picked up her head from the table "Finally we've been waiting for you to wake up for what seems like an hour." Ed stopped shoveling pancakes in his mouth long enough to say "38 minutes I counted" Elone giggled "You see? 38 minutes"

To their left by the stove was Kenji's dad who was working overtime trying to make enough pancakes to keep Ed's enormous motor running, and his mom who was already dressed in her business suit and reading a paper while drinking her morning coffee. "At least now she's done yelling" Kenji thought, his mom was always cranky before her coffee.

She looked up from her coffee "Sorry for all the shouting son but you don't want to make your friends late for school."

"Yeah I know Mom, Dad why aren't you at school yet?" Kenji's dad Tai was the Soccer coach for OHS as well as one of the best Economics teachers in Odaiba, having once been a large and successful broker Tai bought a large amount of stock in the company he worked for and left his wife to take over his office so he could spend a bit more time with his children. "They're trying to cheat me out of my benefits, I told them I won't stand for it, so a couple of the teachers are on strike right now."

"What about Mom's benefits? Aren't they way better?" "It is the principal of the thing Kenji, also I just bought the American Baseball network and the Pittsburgh Pirates are playing at 1." Kenji laughed his family had always revolved heavily around sports, both of his parents encouraged his football talents even though they had both been big Soccer enthusiasts. Kenji's younger brother Jaysean had also begun playing Little League Football, but their sister Hikari was one heck of a soccer player, while the rest of the other kids got bored and goofed around she would chase the ball up and down the field.

"So you're playing hooky to watch baseball? Can I do that?" "Absolutely not now get some breakfast before Edward eats it all." "Yes mom"

Candice dropped the three teenagers off at the tram station as they waited patiently for the tram that would take them to the nearest station to their school a girl that Kenji found to be extremely agitating began walking up to them. Her name was Ginger Motomiya but everyone called her Gingy which Kenji thought was especially annoying when they had been children everyone had tried to make them be friendly with each other but Kenji never liked her, he wasn't sure why. She was friends with Elone and her father had been friends with Kenji's Aunt Kari and Uncle Takeru. "Elone!!!!" The purple haired girl came sprinting up the stairs to greet her friend.

"Hey Gingy, how are you this morning?" "Ugh so tired, I forgot all about our homework for Mr. Motoya and had to wake up really early to get it all done, and I still don't have all the answers, could you help me out?" "Of course I can, we can do it together on the tram"

"Oh you're the best Elone, how are you Beast?" Before Ed could say anything Kenji corrected her "His name isn't Beast, its Ed, its two letters, shouldn't be that hard to remember."

Gingy laughed "Someone is really grumpy today, did you wake up with a-"

Kenji tuned her out, and even though she continued to talk he just couldn't get back to listening to her. He stared off into the distance and caught a glimpse of something enormous far out in the distance. It was fuzzy and it was only for a second but it looked like a giant red dinosaur, it was almost static, or at least that is how Kenji saw it.

"Did anyone see-" He turned to look at the group and noticed they were all boarding the tram. "Hey don't just leave me"

Throughout the rest of the school day Kenji couldn't get the dinosaur out of his mind, was it just an illusion or maybe a hologram? Kenji tried to get it out of his thoughts to focus on school but it just wouldn't go away. Finally as football practice got closer his mind began to clear again. As he walked out onto the field in his red practice Jersey to indicate that he was not to be hit during practice he heard a squeaky voice coming from far behind. "Kenji hold on, wait for me bro!"

Kenji looked behind him to see a blonde haired boy sprinting from the elementary school playground; it was his little cousin Chip Takaishi. The "Squirt" as Kenji liked to call him out of affection was the ball boy for the high school football team, an idea by his parents and aunt and uncle so that they only had to take one car to pick the two kids up, since the family lived in the same apartment complex. Kenji had been around Chip his entire life so Chip had always known him as Bro, even though he knew Kenji wasn't really his brother. The boy finally caught up to his older cousin, "Yo bro" He beamed "Are you ready for some football?" Kenji laughed, the little kids energy and enthusiasm were something to admire in any person and it was one reason that he actually wanted to have his cousin around, that and girls who saw the two together thought it was adorable that Kenji would hang out with his younger relative.

"Hey Kenji do you know what I saw today?" Chip asked "What's that Squirt?"

"When mom was taking me to school today I saw a dinosaur, a really big one" Kenji stopped walking. "Mom said she didn't see it but she started acting really weird when it showed up."

"It was real" Kenji thought to himself

(Back at the Kamiya home)

"I'm telling you Tai I know what I saw" Kari paced back and forth across Tai's living room floor "it was a digimon, and Chip saw it, he could see it! You know what that means don't you?"

Tai was trying to think, he had gotten the call early this morning from Kari that she saw a digimon and he relayed the message to everyone he could. Sora, Izzy, Cody, Matt, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, and Davis were all in his apartment Izzy and Cody only had just become parents so they were far less concerned than the other parents about what may be happening, but everyone thought the same thing, their children might be Digidestined.

"Tai our children aren't ready for anything like we went through" Mimi said "They're still so young"

"That's what our parents thought when we had our trip to the digital world" Matt said "And we were even a few years younger than some of our kids."

"Look we don't know what is really going on" Tai said with authority "If we were to lose our heads now it would just exacerbate the situation, maybe it was just a fluke, like a malfunction of the barrier BlackWarGreymon made."

The room went silent; no one was thinking it was a fluke, not even Tai.

"You're sure you saw it?" Kenji said

Chip nodded excitedly "Yeah I even told my teacher, but she didn't believe me either, she said they were all dead, but you believe me right Bro?"

"Yeah Squirt I believe you" Kenji said "C'mon I think I know where we can get some answers."

"Answers about what?" Chip called as he tailed behind his cousin.

Before Kenji could answer he bumped into Ed who seemed a little less composed than usual. "Ed, you ok? You look awful"

Ed shook his head "I just saw something, like a demon you know? It was wicked scary, I was putting my pads on and the locker room was empty one minute, and then this guy dressed like a devil but all in black just leapt out of my locker and disappeared, I tell you Kenji I don't like it, I don't feel good."

"Ed you need to come with us upstairs" Kenji said "We're heading up to the computer lab." His large friend nodded and followed behind the two boys through the school corridors and into the schools nearest computer room.

Inside were Gingy and Elone exploring a blog website. "Hey guys" Elone took one look at Ed "What's wrong with you, are you ok?"

"I don't know" Ed said he just sat in the closest chair and hung his head.

"What are you guys doing up here anyways?" Gingy asked

"I'm looking up something I had heard our parents talking about once, some incident when they were kids, I don't remember much there was a plane crash and some weird weather and maybe monster."

Gingy laughed "Monsters? Are you guys trying to scare the little kid or something, come one now that is just mean."

"It's not a joke alright" Kenji began searching for anything he could that might reference monsters in their hometown but just couldn't find anything.

"See" Gingy said "Nothing you guys are just being silly" Just then the screen began to swirl "Whoa ok Kenji what did you just do?"

Kenji couldn't answer he just stared into the void when he began feeling like he had lifted off the ground, and then nothing.


End file.
